


In Which Noctis Tries to Impress with a Tonberry

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arcades, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Shopping, crane games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Or he tries to win a tonberry plush from a crane game to impress Ignis.Timed Quest Number Six of Ignoct Week! Prompt:Moogles, Cactuars, and Tonberries, oh my!





	In Which Noctis Tries to Impress with a Tonberry

The store was pop-up and understandably crowded, and Noctis tugged at the baseball cap more out of nerves than anything. He didn’t need to be recognized in such a busy place, but there wasn’t much for it– he wasn’t going to _not_ go here. It showed up right when they were staying in town? There was _no way_ he’d stay home like Ignis advised.

It was spectacular, too. Lots of electronics, lots of merch… a new line of keychains from King’s Knight that he snatched up right away, one for each of them. He’d blow his budget for a month here. He didn’t care. In line with that, he found a bokeh kit for Prompto’s camera, an apron that said _I turn grills on_ for Ignis, and… _special_ magazines, just one or two, for Gladio’s consumption. And was on his way to scanning some more comics, specifically for his _own_ consumption…

“You’re looking suspect, Noct.”

He dropped the book and then swiped it off the floor to drop it back on the shelf before straightening to face the familiar lilt. _“Ignis,”_ he complained, shifting the bags behind his back. “What are you _doing_ here?”

Ignis shoved away from the corner, crossed arms falling back to his sides. “You didn’t think I noticed you slip out? Gladio told us to buy those special cup noodles while we’re down here, although it’s so busy, we may have a long wait…”

He huffed, turning away from his advisor. “You followed me.”

“For your safety, Noct.”

He might have been annoyed, probably should have been, really, but he couldn’t be. It was Ignis. He should have _expected_ it, if anything. “Did you see everything I’ve bought then?” He wasn’t pouting.

“No worries, Noct, I couldn’t make most of it out.” He held out a hand. “Would you like help carrying it?”

“… No looking.” He handed it over and flexed his aching fingers. “You can see later with the rest of them.”

“Right. Well, should we shop around a bit more?” Ignis looked down at him. “You did sneak all the way here, after all.”

Scoffing was reflexive, but smiling was _instinctive_. “Yeah, yeah, come on.”

They ended up with a few more purchases and were preparing for an even longer wait at the cup noodles station, when “Oh, crane games!”

“Hm?”

Noct backpedaled and doubled around to one of the free machines, peering through the glass at the various plush inside. “Nice. Talcott would like that cactuar. Oh, right, you like tonberries, don’t you?”

A small smile and hands that shuffled at their bags. “They’re oddly charming, yes.”

“Great.” He set his bags down and rummaged through his pockets for charge.

“Really, you don’t have–”

“I _insist_ , Specs.” He inserted the money and pressed the button. “Least I can do after you escorted me around all night.” Which was… easier said than done, he thought, watching the claw slide off of the plushie. “… Okay. That sucks.”

Ignis made a choked noise that might have been a laugh– and seemed like it _was_ , as Noct looked back at him. He cleared his throat and lowered his hand from his mouth, but the eyes gave it away. Bright green and glittering with amusement. “Apologies, Highness.”

“Oh, that’s it. Laugh at my misfortune.”

“You looked very… expectant,” Ignis said, and yep, there the smile was back.

He rolled his eyes, mock frowning as he turned back to the machine. “Laugh it up. C’mon, keep going.” More coins, pressed into the slot in the machine.

“Don’t waste your money.”

“Yeah, like I’m gonna buy something with a couple hundred gil.” He licked his lips, leaned a little closer to the machine, and hit the button.

“You _could_.”

“Shh.” He waited, and waited, and then slammed the next button. It wouldn’t help, but the satisfaction. Just one more press…

They both watched the claw descend, and then raise with the tonberry.

“Yes!” He mock punched the air and grabbed the plush from the dispenser, holding it out to Ignis. “I told you I could do it, Specs!”

Gentle ribbing had turned to quiet delight, whether from his enthusiasm or the tonberry itself. Ignis’s smile was even more pronounced. “I never doubted you,” he said, taking the creature. “Thank you, Noct. I will treasure it.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He blew a raspberry in his direction and rocked back on his heels. He was beaming, though. “Don’t placate me.”

“No, I’m quite serious, Noct.”

“Yeah!” He bumped his hip into Ignis’s, and nodded towards the door. “Should we get those noodles now? Gladio’s probably worrying we forgot.”

“Likely, but I’m sure the reward will taste greater after the long wait.” He leaned over to kiss the top of his head, there and gone in a blink. “Let us continue.”

“Sure.” Noct picked up his bags and fell back into step next to Ignis.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I wrote something just like this for P5 but I love the idea of domestic dates at arcades okay. Ignis subtly amused at Noctis's losses makes me laugh


End file.
